


Only Arthur

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Merlin is the King Consort, married!Merthur, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls asleep at a celebration in his throne and wakes up the next day to find out that Arthur carried out all his duties in the throne room like normal but put in extra regulations to allow the Warlock to get his sleep.</p>
<p>Pure Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Arthur

“Merlin!” 

Arthur stood in the doorway of the throne room, the doors closed behind him and the entire space empty of people except for his husband who was currently sleeping. In the throne next Arthur’s own. 

Merlin didn’t move at all at the King’s shout so Arthur sighed loudly, fighting the urge to laugh, and walked forwards until he was sitting in his own throne.

He reached over and swept a loose curl behind Merlin’s ear. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, the exhaustion of being Court Sorcerer and King Consort worked him more than being a servant ever had. At least visibly it did.

“Merlin, there’s a knighting today. Wake up, Merlin.” Arthur spoke loudly but all the dark haired man did was turn away and curl up more.

His cloak tucked around him like a blanket. The ring on his left hand glinted in the morning sunlight. 

Arthur sighed again and stayed for a few minutes just watching him sleep before making his decision.

\----------

“Shut up, Gwaine!” 

Merlin stirred at the deep voice. It came from somewhere next to him.

“But Sire! He’s...Merlin-” 

That was definitely Gwaine’s laughter. He was definitely not in his and Arthur’s bed, it was far too uncomfortable. So where was he?

“I will not hesitate to put you in the stocks!” And that was Arthur, but why was he whispering?

Well, trying to whisper.

Merlin kept his breaths slow and his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what sort of trouble he was in now.

“Let’s just carry on, if that’s agreeable with you?” Arthur again, the sarcasm made it obvious.

“Sounds fine with me but I do have one question first.” That’s...Lancelot? 

Something really ridiculous must have happened for Lancelot to be laughing at his King. At least, that’s who he assumed he was laughing at.

“Fine. Ask. Quietly.” 

Merlin could easily picture his husband’s face right now.

The adorable angry pout that always made Merlin want to kiss him. The raised shoulders and intimidating glare. It took all of his willpower not to open his eyes and kiss the man next to him.

“How did he end up falling asleep in the throne?” 

His throne? He fell asleep in his throne? That would explain all the painful edges and sides digging in to him though...surely Arthur would have made sure he went to bed last night?

Last night. Oh no. Last night was the King’s coronation anniversary ball. 

Arthur coughed and Merlin would bet anything he was blushing right now.

“He um. Merlin fell asleep at the celebration last night and he needed the sleep. It seemed a far better choice to leave him rather than make a show of waking him up.”

Merlin laughed. He couldn’t help it.

The rest of the room was silent as the warlock opened his eyes and took in the scene in front of him.

Arthur was on his own throne next to his; Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival were stood in a semicircle in front of them. The knights were trying to stifle their own laughs and Arthur just looked confused then disapproving.

“What’s so funny, Merlin?” 

The warlock sat up in his seat and faced the blonde. 

“That was the worst excuse ever!” Merlin exclaimed which made the knights actually burst out laughing while Arthur scowled. 

“You couldn’t get anyone near me, I always put up a shield around us while we’re at those things just in case and you couldn’t get anyone else near enough to me to get me anywhere! Yours wore off at around midnight like normal just in case I did fall asleep without removing it.”

Merlin explained as he stood and stretched. He needed food and a change of clothes desperately right now.

“And you,” the warlock carried on, “didn’t want to wake me up by carrying me in your cold ceremonial mail. That sound about right?” 

“Yes, fine. You’re right. Happy Merlin?” Arthur’s tone was condescending as normal but his eyes were full of soft happiness as they held Merlin’s own.

“Hmm almost.” Merlin mused quietly.

He moved round his throne and stole a quick kiss, a gentle brush of the lips, from Arthur before sending him a blinding grin and walking to the door. 

He paused just before he left, the knights were quietly chuckling at the dopey smile on their King’s face.

“Wasn’t there supposed to be a knighting this morning?” Merlin called and Arthur blushed.

“Oh uhm yes...well….” Arthur broke off and Gwaine’s face lit up.

“He did it don’t worry. We all had to whisper though.” The knight called, causing the King to glare at him.

Merlin laughed. Only Arthur would go make his court whisper at a ceremony rather than waking his sleeping Consort up. Only Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Merthur fic, let me know what you thought?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
